


OJTW Day 4- Forced bonding

by Wandering_Dreamer



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2019 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, The League of Assassins (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Dreamer/pseuds/Wandering_Dreamer
Summary: Ra's keep an amnesiac Jason at his side. The gem of his concubines.





	OJTW Day 4- Forced bonding

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short one but I did it!
> 
> Edit: If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Ra's Al Ghul's treasure. Clad in only the finest fabrics and the most precious jewellery. The boy had been one of the Batman's little birds, before his violent death. Now, one of Ra's most secret concubines.

His resurrection is a mystery that peeked the Demon's interest when he was presented with an almost catatonic Jason Todd. 

After some negotiations, his Daughter relinquished him the boy in favor of more time with her son.

After several months of investigations, the question was still unanswered, and following treatments with Lazarus water, but never submerged in the Pit as to control the effects, the boy was physically healed.

Most of the scars and stigmas of his past life and death gone, but the damages to his head remained, his brains never quite recovered.

Reaching 16, his presentation was revealed. 

Making Jason, with his svelte body, tall stature, a little absent minded but ruthless in defense young Omega. Quite an interesting case. He could do simple tasks and Ra's used him to test the skills of his newest assassins. He likes to admire the grace and ruthlessness of the young Omega in action. 

A couple of the servants, after having observed the omega, decide, after being granted permission, to took him under their wings, teaching the low born boy how to serve tea, simple tasks, and the art of dancing.

Being similar enough to fighting, Jason took to it and not long after, cladded in the best the servants could find, Jason performed in front of Ra's and his court. 

The results were spectacular. 

After the performance, the Demon kept the boy near, a part of his closest circle, one of his more furtive concubines. Staying in the shadows of Ra's chambers. 

A rumor dressed in emeralds and fine clothes. Rare were the ones who laid eyes or hands on him without Ra's say so and lived long after.

If the Demon could not have the Bat to himself, his second student will do. And through Jason, maybe Ra's will have a satisfying heir or an acceptable replacement body just in case.

The Demon was secure in the knowledge of, even if the Bat or his associates would somehow uncover the boy's identity and have the ludicrous idea of trying to take him away, his omega would not follow them. He would stay at his alpha's side. Whatever Jason's desires, he could not leave Ra's Al Ghul.


End file.
